Come Home Hiei
by RamecupMiso
Summary: This is about Hiei going home and stuff may change later it also has moew then just family and friendship hurt and comfort also. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Come Home Hiei chp 1

Demon World  
The land of fire. Lord Jaal was speaking to his niece.  
"You must bring your cousin Hiei home Renay. As soon as possible."  
"Yes uncle. I'll bring him home I won't fail you." With that the girl named Renay left to get her cousin.

Human World ( Beach)

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were fighting demons. The fight had started at 9:30 am until 3:00 pm.  
"And here I thought we could have the day off." Yusuke joked to his friends.  
"Damn these fools are persistent." Hiei told him slicing a demon in two.  
Kurama had one tied up in his rose whip. Kuwabara was managing but not by much. " Damn it."  
"Fire Bomb strike." A female voice. In an instant the remaining demons were dead. Everyone gasped in shock there savoir was about ten . If she was to fight they would loose having fought long and hard. Even though she helped them that didn't mean that she was a friend. But most of all she was just so cute. I mean really cute.  
Her flaming reddish yellow (close to orange) hair up, her eyes were blue she wore an orange dress top that brought out the color of her hair and eyes along with dark orange pants. "Please." She began in a sweet voice. "I mean you no harm. I have come for my cousin." Was spoken with an impish smile. Kurama being the nice guy he is smiled back walked over kneeling to her height and spoke / asked. "Hello there I'm Kurama" Nice smile. Well if you don't mind me asking who might you be? Who is this cousin of yours? Do we know him or her?"

The girl smacked her forehead "My name is Renay of the fire clan, and yes you do know my cousin. Hiei. My uncle Hiei's farther Lord Jaal wishes for his son to come home. So shall we go cousin?"

"Wait she's your cousin? Does this make any cense to ya Hiei?" Kuwabara asked him with the stupid look implanted on his face. Kurama also looked as if he didn't quite believe this.

"Yes she is my cousin and the answer to you and my fathers request is NO!" Hiei told her.

"But cousin you can't be serious. You have to come back home with me."

"Hiei" Kurama tried.

"No Kurama. And no to going back with you."

Renay placed her hands together her eyes big and wide. "Please Hiei. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Hiei placed a finger on his chin. "Ah let me think……..No"

Genkai House

"Please cousin." Renay whined chasing Hiei. "You have to come home."  
"No. No No."  
It has been like this for two hours already. Ahh there both equally stubborn. Though she has Hiei's nose. Kurama thought letting out a sigh. Yusuke looked at him.  
"Please cousin I don't want to force you." Those words nearly sent everyone into laughter. Even Hiei had to try not to laugh at his cousin.  
"I' ld love to see you try and make my." Hiei told his cousin with amusement.  
"Fine then. I warned you. Flame Chains." Instantly chains of fire came and wrapped them selves around the small demon, and began to drag him. Now every really tried not to laugh but not succeeding. Unfortunately Hiei broke the chains sending Renay flying then landing flat on her ass. Hiei brought himself face to face with his cousin. Noses nearly touching.  
"Listen to me and listen good. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I' LD GO WITH YOU OR GO HOME….. SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT AND STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO GO BACK HOME WOTH YOU!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed to his cousin. Then the worst thing happened ( well for Hiei). Tears formed in her eyes and began to cry.  
"I'm….horrible fire demon…..can't even…..flame chains…..right….can't …get cousin….admire…..home…me." Renay bawled. Kurama went to comfort the girl while they shot nasty stairs at Hiei who suddenly felt horrible.  
"Please don't cry.' Hiei tried.  
"How could you be so mean to her?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Try…so… hard….like Hiei…..nothing work…me…" Renay continued to cry. Yusuke walked over and smacked him on the head.  
"You're going to apologize to her and tell her that we all are going." Yusuke ordered him. All of his friends were giving him death glares about how sad they made his cute little cousin cry.  
"Fine." Hiei walked over. "I'm so-so-sorry Renay." Hiei's cheeks were red. "Well leave in a few hours."  
"Thank you cousin." Renay said tears drying a small smile coming on her lips. Hiei left leaving his cousin and friends to think about why his father wanted to see him.  
Once Hiei was outside Renay looked up at them.  
"So how was my acting?" Renay asked with an evilly sweet grin. Everyone's Jaws dropped.  
"You faked it. Smart…. Evil but smart." Yusuke laughed.  
"Just like her cousin." Kurama agreed.  
"Great just what we need two Hiei's." Kuwabara whined.  
"Well I was to use any means necessary and well since the Flame Chains didn't work I thought the crying bout might. Just don't tell Hiei I don't want him to change his mind O.k.?" She asked with and evil sweet smile. All the head nodded at this.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Come Home Hiei Chapter 2

Human World.

"So do you mind telling us Renay how we are supposed to get to demon world? Cause Kurama and I are "A" class demons." Hiei told her.

"I known that cousin. That's why I have this." Renay stated proudly holding up a glowing orb in her small hands but the smile of pride never left her face even though everyone gave her a look.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is a portal to demon world. Now stand back." Renay tossed the orb and a portal to demon world was open. Renay went to it then realized that no one was following. "Waiting for something?" She wanted to know. Head shook at this.

"Well then let's go." Yusuke said then jumped in after Renay.

Demon World

"Ahh. It feels so good to be back." Renay said stretching. She looked at her cousin and his friends. Kuwabara looked like he was going to be sick it might have been his friends landing on top of him. Kuwabara gave out a yelp. Renay wondered how her cousin put up with him and how he was still alive.

"Uh Urameshi look." Kuwabar pointed to a large rust red dragon (Some what like Huka in Spirited Away) was coming at them. Fast.

The dragon breezed by the guys to get to Renay. Hiei was concerned for his little cousin and called out her name in worry, but what truly shocked them was that they heard Renay laughing.

"Come on Nieko stop it." Renay laughed and ordered. Kurama noticed the look of relief on Hiei's face. 'Ahh how cute.' Kurama thought.

"Explain." Hiei demanded one foot tapping on the ground. He sounded much like an older brother or parent.

"Oh. I found Neiko about four years ago hurt. I had taken care of him and well he's been with me ever since."

Yusuke walked over laughing at the sight. "So Renay is Neiko like a pet?" Yusuke asked letting the dragon sniff him. Renay nodded. Neiko went to smell the others as well wanting to take in there scents to known them. Plus to see if any of them would make a good meal for him. This did nothing but making Kuwabar nervous and scared because the dragon licked his lips.

"Neiko. They are not for eating. Not one of them do you understand me Neiko." Renay had the dragon by the head looking into his gold eyes with a very serious tone in her voice. Neiko nodded his head to show he understood. "Plus he's how we are going to get home cousin." Neiko hovered in the air waiting for everyone to get on to his long back.

( sitting in order. Renay, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.)

Once on Neiko took off for the land of fire. Kuwabara screamed was heard at first then Yusuke shouted "Will you shut up you IDIOT." Then smacked him hard on the head causing him to cry out in pain.

"Man why do ya have ta hit me?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"Because that's the only way you will ever learn Kuwabar now shut up."

Some where in the sky

"So cousin did my father say why he wanted to see me after all these years?" Hiei wanted to know.

Renay turned around to face him. "I'm sorry cousin but I don't know why."

"Hasn't he told you anything?" Kurama wanted to know.

No. Lord Jaal has been aloof for sometime now. And Lady Renay was told to get her cousin nothing more nothing else. A whispery voice spoke.

Kurama's head looked from side to side his red hair moving in the wind. "Who said that?" He wanted to know.

I did. The voice whispered again Neiko's head looked up at them.

"Duh….. Wait you can talk?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Yes human. I am versed in over a thousand idioms (languages) which is more than I can say for you human. Neiko's reply was like flutes. It took Kuwabara a few minuets before he realized he had been insulted.

"Hey you call'n me dumb lizard and what an idioms any way?"

Neiko sighed heavily at the ugly oranged haired idiot that sat on his back.

Idioms is another world for languages or tongues or just so you can under stand languages mean how people speak and many means allot. So I speak allot of different languages. Do you understand human because there is no other way for me to dumb it down for you. And I am a dragon not a lizard. Remember that human or I will forget that Renay told me that I am not allowed to eat you or you may just find yourself in the air. Hiei tried so hard not to laugh.

"Neiko." Renay scolded. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke laughed at this.

"I didn't know that you could speak Neiko." Kurama put in.

I only speak when I feel it is necessary other wise I will speak only to Renay. As for you Lord Hiei it is quite nice to finally meet you.

Still in the sky. Close to the land of Fire. (home of Hiei's family and other fire demons.)

All five still sat on Neiko's back. Having not yet gotten to there destination yet. Renay had fallen asleep sometime ago in Hiei's arms because one Hiei sat behind her and two well Hiei couldn't quite place his finger on. Not yet at least. Kurama thought Hiei looked so happy with his little cousin in his arms. Though his face didn't show it his eyes did.

"So Hiei. How come you never told us that you were a lord or about your family or your father even?" Yusuke wanted to know. Hiei was a real mystery to him.

"In all honesty. I really don't know much about him except that he was alive or even that I am a Lord. I had met Renay once or twice but she never spoke of him and I never asked. I guess I really didn't care much." Hiei responded softly.

Renay wriggled some to get conferrable placing her face onto Hiei's shoulder. A smile spread across her small face.

"Besides my sister she's the only family that I either know or like. She knew I was born into fire and ice but that didn't bother. Knowing well what it means when you are a mixed breed. What happens to you and…" Hiei stopped himself before he admitted what he was called during his childhood, what happened to him for many years before. He knew that if he spoke he would cry and revile things he wanted to forget, things that would explain why he was how he was, why he wouldn't let anyone in, and many more things. His friends had other things to deal with then his problems from his past. Which were his concern alone not any of his friends to deal with.

This made all of them wonder not for the first time what Hiei's past was like.

"What ever happens, what ever your father wants we **will** be there for you Hiei. No matter what." Kurama stated placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I don't deserve my friends' Hiei thought to himself. "Thank you." He whispered so softly.

Please wake Renay we will be there shortly. Neiko told Hiei.

Hiei nodded and woke his cousin.

"I was comfy there." Renay said yawing.

"Well Neiko told me to wake you. So blame him."

Land of Fire. Lord Jaal's House.

'Soon my second son will be here and thing will change. Soon' Lord Jaal thought as he downed another cup of wine.

"My Lord." A voice began. "I have gotten word that your son and niece are not that far away." The man said with a bow.

"Very good Henji." He said. Then noticed that Henji had not lefty. "What else."

"My Lord your son has brought his friends with them…." Henji was cut off.

"Very well tell Amon to get ready."

"Yes my Lord." With that Henji left.

Amon's room.

Lord Amon had just been informed that his little half brother was coming home and that Renay had been the one to get him. At his fathers request.

He brushed back his long black hair with red streaks with his hand from his red eyes angrily.

'That miserable little. Mezeren (nasty name for mix breeds.) Father shouldn't even waist his time on him. He was better left alone and out of our lives. Why father wants him here is beyond me but my little cousin she will pay for not telling me about this.' Amon thought grimly. 'And for my little brother I will do something about him.' Amon pulled on a very regal looking kimono and walked out of his room. 'Now to go and greet my little mezeren of a brother.'

Sky at Land of Fire.

"Here we are." Renay stated. Despite the name it was very nice. Except for the volcanoes.

Hold on.

On land in land of fire

Once landed they came face to face with a fire demon who had rust red hair and silver eyes.

"Henji. Hello." Renay said. "He is a guard"

"Lady Renay." Hiei came forward. Henji raised an eye brow. "Lord Hiei I presume."

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Your friends as well and you all would be?" Henji wanted to know.

"This is Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabar." Hiei said pointing to each of them. A man came from behind Henji. He stood tall at "6'7". With hair like Hiei's and almost the same color eyes but yellow interlaced in them. Renay bowed.

"Lord Jaal. Here is your son Lord Hiei."

"It is good to have you home at last. My son. I have missed you…" Lord Jaal tried to say.

'So this is Hiei's father' Yusuke thought.

'They look so much alike.' Kurama thought.

"Listen I don't want to be here so what ever the hell it is you want to tell me get it over with. _FATHER DEAR._" Hiei stated poisonly. Causing the Fire lord to glare at him.

"Let us return to the manor and we will talk then." This was not a request but an order. Renay looked upset but followed as did they all. Hiei keeping to the back not yet wanting to be near the man who was his father to the manor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know a lot of people don't like OC's well to bad I enjoy them very much. **

**Hiei going home was inspirded by the episode in which they all met Yukina. So I thought ok he has a sister about what about the rest of his family and watched all of the YYH shows and then it hit me. We know his mom but who is his dad. And so here it is. **

**Come Home Hiei**

**Oh please note that I do make changes on my stories. SO some things might be different or changed. But I will warn you before hand.**

**I think.**

Outside of the manor in the land of fire. 

Lord Amon stood outside waiting for his little brother.  
"This Lord Hiei , is brother your brother Lord Amon." Amon bowed to while Hiei himself shifted some. For unknown reason he didn't like his brother. He couldn't place say why, but felt like punching him into pulp.  
"Welcome little brother and to your friends." Amon stated regally. "Hiei the servants will show you where to go and take care of things. Cousin when you are done with Neiko. I wish to speak to you." That part came out like ice causing Renay to tremble. Hiei would ask later why that was. 

Hiei sat in a window seat looking outside and thinking about Family. Family was one thing Hiei couldn't comprehend fully. His mother had abandoned him (or thrown him off a cliff or for who and what he was depending on what you have either read or watched.) and his father had nothing to do with him for such a long time. The only contact he had with his family was either Renay or his sister Yukina. Other than those two he had nothing to do with any of them and vise versa. He would never admit to his friends that he was jealous of them and how they all had families that loved and cared for them. He couldn't bring himself to ask of he could join them for a meal with there families just to fell like a part of one, but most of all he wouldn't divulge that deep deep deep down that his friends were like his family. Kurama having an older brother feel with in him, Kuwabara the annoying younger sibling that only he and he alone had the right to beat on, and Yusuke he had almost like a fatherly glow with in him looking out for each of them. And every day he was great full for them.

Hiei sighed as he and his friends were dressed in formal attire. Renay had taken off promising to come back.  
"So um Hiei.. your dad seems..o.k." Yusuke said tugging on his bright yellow kimono. He felt bizarre being there, but he like the others were there for Hiei.  
"I guess." Came the cold reply. Hiei wore a dark red kimono. His hair still stood in peeks refusing to be brushed down. Hiei looked at the door waiting for Renay to come back. If anything she was the only one he trusted. Plus he kinda loved her. Then the door creaked open Renay coming in wearing a soft red kimono and bowed to Hiei a smile lighting her face.  
"You look real handsome cousin. As do the rest of you. " It was true Kurama in a very handsom green kimono and Kuawbara in his blue one. Renay said slightly limping in. Hiei noticed that right away she wasn't limping earlier.  
"What happened Renay?" Kurama wanted to known. Obviously he had seen the limp to.  
"Oh……um… Nothing.. Nothing at all Kurama." Renay lied turning her head away.  
"Yes. Now.. How about the truth." Hiei wanted to know grasping Reany's chin causing her to wince.  
"Really cousin it is nothing. I must have banged my leg that's all. Shall we go to supper? It is ready now." With that Renay walked out while the rest followed her.

Dinner Time

As the food was being served Lord Jaal spoke.  
"I guess you're wondering why I have asked you to come home my son?"  
"Yes and the sooner you tell me the sooner I can leave."  
Lord Jaal shifted some under his sons cold tone.  
"Dear brother our father has asked you to come back for a important reason for what ever that may be you still need to show respect."  
"So lord Jaal. Why is it exactly that you want Hiei?" Kurama asked kindly.  
"Ah yes as concerning my youngest son. I have something very important that must be done."  
"And that is?" Yusuke wanted to know. He had to clench his fist to keep from punching him.  
"To have my youngest son married." Jaal said coolly.  
Hiei jumped up. "WHAT. YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"  
"Please Hiei clam down." Jaal told him.  
"No. First off you have not spoken to me in who knows how long, and the moment you do you want me to marry."  
"Please cousin." Renay whispered. Hiei shrugged her off.  
"That is it. We are going." Hiei said Walking out. Yusuke and Kuawabara following. Kurama thanked Lord Jaal for the meal then followed. Renay with a sigh got up to follow her cousin. While Amon was having a hard time not to laugh. His little brother would soon be married weather he liked it or not.

"Cousin I had no idea that this was to happen. I swear." Tears welled up in Renay's eyes. "If I did I would have told you."  
"I KNOW THAT. I'M JUST PISED AS HELL AT THIS WHOLE THING. FIRST OFF HE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME FOR MOST OF MY LIFE AND HE WANTS ME TO MAARRY" Hiei shouted. Running in circles.  
"Please clam down Hiei." Kurama said.  
"Why?" Yusuke wanted to know.  
"I really don't know why but Hiei keep it down at least."  
"Cousin please just stay the night and then you can go home please." Renay whined.  
Hiei looked at her his heart breaking a little at the sight of her tears. "Fine but in the morning we are leaving."  
Renay launched herself into Hiei's arms. "Thank you Hiei. Thank you."  
Hiei smiled and said. "Good night Renay. Sleep well." Then hugged her back, kissed her on the fore head. Renay left the room.  
"Your cousin is really nice Hiei. Kind." Kuwabara said. 

Renay was skipping down the hall quietly. She liked her cousin Hiei more then Amon hands down.

Hiei may have been cold but still kind Amon on the other had was evil. She was going to her room to sleep and hopefully be able to get to take her cousin back. AS she slid the door open a hard hand pushed her in. Amon had pushed her in. She fell face first on her bed. Amon slid the door shut.  
"You Renay will convince Hiei to stay." His hand struck out and landed on her face a bruise starting to form around her eye.  
"No Lord Amon that is Lord Hiei's choice and I will not do anything to harm him."  
An evil laugh escaped him. "You my little cousin will do as you're told." Kicking her hard in the side.  
"No I won't. I will serve your brother not you."  
"What did you just say? You little disrespectful bitch. I thought I beat you to obey me and not talk back but apparently I haven't done that right but that will change." From saying that Amon began the rain of torero on his ten year old cousin. 

Hiei wanted to talk to Renay and see if he could simply be with her until she fell asleep. As he walked down the hall to his cousin room and caught the smell of blood and his brother. Hiei slid the door open to see his brother standing over his cousin with the flat end of a sword with blood. Hiei didn't even think about it before the blade could go down again Hiei grabbed it.  
"Stop." Hiei spoke.  
"Ah little brother just the person I want to see. You will be staying here and get married and I will also converse a few other things once I am done with her. You Mezeren" Amon pulled out of Hiei's grip and smacked Renay hard causing her to cry out softly. So he was just as fast as him. Hiei punched him hard causing blood to come out the nose.  
"Bastard." Hiei called out.  
"Little mezeren know you place." Amon smacked him hard sending him to the floor with Hiei. "That is your place at my feet along with our wretch of a cousin."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**O.k. yall. Recap time. So Hiei is finally home all good right? No. Once back there all this stuff is thrown right into his small face and he is just supposed to deal with it. Well we all know Hiei. SO what does he have to deal with so far?**

**Hiei finds out that Amon beet his cousin.**

**That he has to get married to an unknown deamoness. **

**Oh right now he is in a fight with his brother **

Hiei had been thrown to the floor next to his cousin. But he let it happen. You don't win the Dark Tournament and not know a few things about fighting. With a sweep of his leg he knocked Amon down. Then pounced on top him. Hiei punched Amon hard causing his nose to bleed. Hiei was beating the shit out of him.  
"If you ever and I mean ever touch her again. You will die."  
"Big words. You said you want nothing to do with us. That includes her."  
"No." Hiei punched him again. "I just don't.. You know what I don't have to explain myself to you." Hiei got off of Amon. The grabbed Renay and walked out before saying. "You got off easy. Remember that" 

Kurama had used some plants to help Renay. As he gave her a warm smile.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Where you afraid?" Hiei wanted to know.  
"I learned to adapt. My mother died during a war and my father is all ways away." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You should never half to deal with this." Yusuke said.  
"At first Amon was nice then he got nasty." She told them. Really they were so kind and caring.  
A thought came to Hiei. "Has he ever touched you?"  
"No."  
" Are you lying to me?" Hiei wanted to know. Renay shook her head. Then launched herself at Hiei. "Please don't go. Please at least try. For me. Please cousin please… The lady who my uncle wants you to marry is coming tomorrow. At least try. Please." Fake tears.  
Hiei looked at her. How could he say no to that face?

"Fine. For you." Hiei hugged her very un Hiei like and gave his friends a look saying 'A comment and die.' Though he could have sworn he heard someone cough out _so cute_. _Marshmallow. Big Softy._

Next day  
There were two large carriages coming into view. Renay had a big smile on her face.  
"Come on Hiei I want you to meet my dad." Renay dragged Hiei outside. Where a tall man with red hair stood. Green eyes and a sword at his waist. And a hard face.  
"Dad" Renay cried. the man looked then smiled opening his arms.  
"Oh my sweet Renay. Have you been well."?  
"Yep." Renay looked to see Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looking at her. "Oh dad I want you to meet cousin Hiei." Renay let go of her father and walked with her.  
"Very nice to meet you lord Hiei." Bowing as he spoke. A nice voice really. Hiei could tell that this man was a fighter but could also be kind if needed.   
"Please just Hiei. It is nice to meet you..."  
"Ah my name is Tano. So I guess I'm like you uncle."  
"So dad what is she like?"  
"Well that really isn't appropriate for you to know. Young lady. inside."  
Renay did as she was told.  
"So if you don't mind me asking are you..." Kurama asked.  
"Lord Jaal's brother in law yes."  
"So. Yes Renays mother was in fact Lord Jaal's sister. So nefew of mine we need to get acquainted. And to answer my daughters question I don't know she hardly spoke. Her name is Sakura."

Hiei found himself wondering the manor then the gardens. With his thoughts. 'Marry and help my cousin don't and she will be hurt.' He sighed.  
"What's wrong?" A light female voice said.  
"Hu" Hiei turned around and came face to face with young women. Dark blood red hair well at least her bangs were she wore a long scarf like item over her hair ( FMA Movie gypsies head wear) a small nose and dark purple eyes.

"Well people usually sigh when something's wrong or when they are thinking about something that is complex."  
"Oh. Well...Afriend of mine is to wed and if he doesn't someone he cares about will get hurt and he is at a lost at what to do. Marry and be unhappy because he really doesn't know the person or leave and harm the person he cares about."

"Wow that sounds like my friend. Well a friend of mine has to wed as well for her people and family so she either weds and lives up to the exceptions or not and hurt the people she cares about."  
"So I'm...I mean our friends are between a rock and a hard place."  
"That would be the case." Then she looked up two low c class demons.  
"Well this could be fun." She said. From her hair she removed a clip from her scarf thing and changed it a gun. Hiei pulled his kanta out. Smiling  
"Finally some fun. and a girl who knows how to accessorize." Hiei laughed. The two killed them easily. Then the guards came rushing by.

"What timing." Hiei said.  
"Lady Sakura are you all right?'' A guard asked. Hiei looked shocked.  
"well I shall see you later." With that she walked off.  
"Hey Hiei who was that?" Kurama asked.  
"That is lady Sakura." Renay told him.  
"You mean the women is supposed to marry?"   
"Yep she is a great fighter but somewhat short tempered."  
"Ya I'm not even here go ahead talk about me all you want." Hiei said.

Hiei found Sakura after dinner. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"  
"Same reason you didn't tell me. We both thought the other was spoiled and stupid."  
"Hm. So you can shoot. Don't mean anything."  
"Oh I bet I could take you in a fight."  
"Nice try. You are talking to a winner of the Dark Tournament."  
"Oh I sooooo Impressed. He winner think fast." Sakura landed a punch. Hiei began to fight back. Sakura got out two guns this time. Nearly got Hiei and vise versa. They were fighting not really more like sparing without ruining cloths.  
""What are you doing?" Amon asked.  
"Fighting."  
"That is very un lady like and very un lord like."  
"Well I guess I just isn't that much of a lady. You talking ass."  
"Well I never." Amon put a hand to his chest.  
"You should its really fun." With that Amon left.  
"And here I was trying to so hard. we should talk about this marriage thing."  
"Well lets get to know each then talk. But in the morning okay. Night." She kissed him on the nose. Hiei looked shocked. "What you got a cute nose." Sakura went in. 

"Awwwwww. That was soooo sweet." Hiei jumped at Renay's voice.  
"How long were you there?"  
"Well when you two started talking I guess."  
"Hiei really. I'm impressed." Kurama bit his finger.  
"Not the fox also. Well better than the idiot."  
"Nice kiss Hiei." Kurama asked.  
"Look K his face is red. Are you getting sick or something?" Renay wanted to know.  
"No he is fine Renay. Go in."  
"Night Hiei hope you feel well." With that She went in.  
"She is just so sweet."  
"Shut up. And don't mention this."  
"Hiei would I do that?"  
"Don't know would you?"  
"Ah well I guess now you and I cannot be," Tear drop "My heart breaks."  
"What."  
"Just kidding. Hiei. So do you have any questions? What goes where birds and bee's. Well as you know I had quite a way with women as Yoko. So I have some advice for you ..."  
"Lalalalalala I can't here you." Hiei covered his ears well if he (Kurama) was talking about himself as Yoko then it would be preverse. No question there. So while Hiei didn't listened to what Kurama words of wisdom.  
"Don't stick your finger in the electric socket, look both ways before crossing the road and two wrongs don't make a right but two rights make a wrong."

TBC


	5. Not an update

Hey there fans listen up I am at a writers block right now. So if you have nay

ideas for Come Home Hiei please let me know so that I can continue with this

fan fiction. I know better like I think in vague dreams of what will happen later

on just right now I just need some help or inspiration. So please readers if you

have any ideas what so ever let me know.


	6. Kurama

**So Come Home Hiei fans here it is the next chapter. I hope that this can finally help me with getting this story done. This chapter might be a little short so I am sorry but I got it done.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SO a recap. Hiei gets new that he has to come home. Meets estrange dad and brother. Brother is evil, cousin is abused by brother. Hiei meets fiancé. **

**Wow this sounds so much like a soap opera. Now all I need is someone in a coma and that really scream soap opera. LOL**

**0000 scene change**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hiei was walking with Kurama along the path that lead to the manor(castle). Kurama looked at the foliage of Hiei's home. Despite all of the volcanoes seen earlier that plant life was wonderful. Hiei looked like he was fine but his aura was miserable. Kurama knew that Hiei would never talk about his feelings or anything like that to anyone. He would rather repress them so deep down that it would eventually and turned into hate, and anger.

Kurama gave Hiei a smile befor talking. "You know something Hiei? I truly envy women."

Hiei gave Kurama a look that said "What the hell."

"I mean that in the sense that they are so open. Weather they are feeling happy sad, angry, hurt. No matter what they will talk about it. We as men on the other hand we keep everything bottled up. All because we think that for a moment if we let up our guard we will be ridiculed for our weakness."

" What are you getting at fox?"

"Nothing Hiei. Is there something you want to talk about. I mean all of this can not be easy to deal with this. If there is anything I can do……"

"Like you said Kurama we hide thing, and…..'' 'I have these wall Kurama walls I am so scared to take down.' Hiei thought. "I can deal with anything. I've done it before.''

"That I know. Well it looks like we will part ways." At Hiei's look Kurama pointed to the hall.

"Good night." Hiei said.

"Good night Hiei." Kurama said.

Hiei walked down the hall to his room. He lay on his futon. His eyes closed. Images of everything came to him. From his past to now. Hiei did something that he swore he would never do again. He let tears slip from his eyes for a moment before sleep took him. While this happened he was unaware of Yoko watching him.

"You know even though you were the king of thieves doesn't mean you can sneak around so easily." Kurama looked back to see………..

**So it is done now who should be saying this?**

**Please review.**


End file.
